Wanting You
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Jean is still in love with Scott, but he's fallen out. Remy wants Rogue, but she acts like he doesn't exist. What happens when two people who want to be loved so much find it in each other?
1. Author's Note

**PLEASE with every ounce of my being don't flame here. I like to try new couples and this is just one more on my ever growing list that I wanted to try.**

**This is indeed a Jean and Remy pairing fanfiction. If you are a diehard Romy or Jott or just simply prefer to have Remy or Jean to yourself, then navigate away from this page as fast as the speed of the internet server will allow.****Please forgive me if you don't like these pairings, but I like trying new pairings. This is one. Rogue and Scott are done on a daily basis here, but Jean and Remy are hardly ever, if ever, done and done well.**

**Another piece of information I have to give you is this does start out as a Jott, one-sided Romy, and one-sided Rott fic, but it turns into full Rott and full Jemy.**

**This is background information that will not be explained in the story, but be expected that you know. It could be mentioned in a conversation, but probably not with introducing the characters. Also, you had better know the characters well, 'cause I don't do explanations. If you need something explained (don't be afraid to ask. I don't metaphorically bite) message me. I will explain it.**

**Information:**

**This takes place a few years after the incident with Apocalypse. I'm not sure of an exact number, but you can figure that out for yourself.**

**Scott works at the Institute full time, as does Rogue. Neither are in high school.**

**Jean is a journalist for the Bayville newspaper and working towards a writing degree in college.**

**There IS a mention of Bella Donna, but I'm thinking I will have to explain later who she is. Just a heads up not to skip any explanations that might arise if you don't know her name. You will probably be sorry.**

**At this point, Remy is around mid-twenties, while Jean and Scott are in their early twenties, and Rogue is a year younger than Scott and Jean.**


	2. Just Heartsick

Jean found herself staring again. Snapping herself out of her daydream induced hazy state, she stood and walked over toward her boyfriend. Even after all this time, she still got little girly flutters in the pit of her stomach whenever she reminded herself that he was, in fact, hers.

He never looked her way, but she told herself that he was always like that when he was engrossed in his work, especially when it was on his red and white baby. She stood there for what felt like forever before she heard him sigh and in a more than slightly annoyed voice ask, "What?"

Brushing aside any indication that it may have startled her to hear him talk to her that way, she asked, "Do you...want to do something tonight? I'm only in town for a few more days before I have to go back and-"

"And we'll have those next few days right?" he said. "So it won't kill you if I stay where I am and work on this tonight, will it?"

"No, of course not," the lump forming in her throat was going to impair her speech very soon. She was glad he couldn't see her face. The tears in her eyes would have been more than clear.

He didn't respond after that and Jean was very aware that she had, once again, been dismissed. She walked toward the door, but it opened before she could even touch the handle. Rogue came barreling into her, "Oh! I'm sorry."

Rogue shrugged, "No biggie."

She stepped aside to let her through. Jean knew Rogue had seen the tears and the reddening of the face and eyes that always told another that they were ready to cry. Rogue wouldn't judge though. The former goth was good like that.

Former goth. That brought a watery smile to the redhead's face. One day, out of the blue, Rogue decided she didn't want to be goth anymore. She dressed like a "regular" teenager, wore very little make-up, and grew out her hair. It was a good look for her, though she had managed to pull off the Gothic style too; that was something Jean hadn't been able to do. She had had her phase like most teenage girls.

Jean walked up the stairs, down the hall past the other students too preoccupied in their own lives to notice someone else, and entered her place of sanctuary, the one place she would always feel safe. Her bedroom at the Xavier Institute. She lived in in apartment just off campus, but when she went off to college, Professor Xavier told Jean not to worry about taking everything out of her room. They would save her a room. She was an instructor now, even if only part-time.

Jean collapsed face-first onto the worn mattress and sheets that smelled like her shampoo and sleep. She proceeded to cry her heart out, curling into the fetal position. Thank the Lord the walls were sound proofed, though she was sure the Professor hadn't had broken hearts in mind and rather people waking up screaming from nightmares in mind when he did the soundproofing. Both reasons happened all too often here for her liking, though there was nothing she could do about it in a school (automatically consenting to drama) that fights mutant criminals and hides from humans all of whom wish them dead. That's enough to give anyone with a heart and half a brain nightmares.

The drama Jean faced now was something she hadn't let anyone else onto. Not Ororo or Charles or Logan or Betsy and Emma (her roommates) or even Scott himself. No one knew the pain she was in.

Every time Jean came home, something was always happening that kept Scott from her. She's not exactly certain he wants to be with her anymore. She wanted to confront him about it, but she was too afraid of having her heart broken anymore and looking like a fool. Jean Grey is no fool.

Just heartsick.


	3. A New Life

Remy LeBeau didn't like to be told what to do.

Or, rather, what not to do as the case may be. He just couldn't catch a break. Oh, how he missed decent jazz and even better gumbo. He could never go back. The thought made him want to cry.

But real men don't cry! Their eyes just condensate a little here and there, especially when they're sad. Yeah, that story will work.

Now he was in New York. More specifically Bayville, New York. Even more specifically, the front step outside the Xavier Institute, Bayville, New York.

He knocked on the door for a third time and tried not to ignore the fact that it was starting to get chilly, and his long coat was still on his motorcycle. He was about to knock again when the door swung open and an annoyed looking woman stood there. He gave her a cocky grin, "Hello Rogue."

"LeBeau. What are you doing here?"

He stepped past her and into the grand foyer of the mansion, "I wished to speak with Xavier, but you're as good a substitute as any for a first greeting."

Rogue pointed at a door across the foyer, "Charles should still be in there."

He tipped an imaginary hat to her, prompting an Rogue to roll her eyes, and walked across the room with the same arrogant smirk plastered on. He knocked on the door, and hearing a muffled 'come in' he twisted the intricately carved doorknob and opened it, only to be knocked to the ground and left staring into the furious eyes of the one known as the Wolverine.

"Logan! Please, control yourself," Charles Xavier shouted from across the room.

"Why should I?" Logan growled. "You know what he did. You know who he is."

"Yes, I do. Better than you, I'd wager."

Only then did Logan growl again and get off. He even had the guts to offer a hand to him, which Remy promptly ignored. Remy brushed past him and into the room, while Logan closed the door behind him on his way out.

"Well Mr. LeBeau, what is it you need?"

Remy suddenly felt so small in the gaze of this man, "Something tells me you already know the answer to the question."

A knowing smile crossed Charles' face, "I do and you are welcome here as long as you follow the rules I put in place for everyone else. That means, no criminal behavior, no harassment, Rogue included (that made Remy blush a little), and you will be expected to help out around here where needed."

Remy gave a shrug, "Easy enough."

"Good," Charles said with a nod as he reached into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a key. "When you get into the foyer, it's the wing on the right up the stairs. The room coincides with the number engraved on the key. Welcome to the Xavier Institiute Remy LeBeau."

Remy couldn't help it and beamed like a fool as he walked toward the door. As he walked out again, he saw Rogue standing there with complete and utter disbelief written all over her face, "What?"

"He...he's actually letting you in?"

Remy held up the key and Rogue huffed and walked down a flight of stairs he hadn't noticed earlier. Either his thieving senses were already wearing away or this Xavier guy was more cunning than he had given him credit for.

Following the room numbers, and thanking God that no one came out into the hallway as he did, he opened the door to his new life. He hoped that at least this one would be a little easier to handle than his last one.


	4. Breakfast with the X Enemy

Jean woke up the next morning freezing, even though she was still in her jeans and top. She yawned and decided it was a skip the shower day and settled for changing her clothes, spraying on perfume, and rubbing her red eyes until it was clear she hadn't been crying...even though she had.

From the sounds of the hall, today was going to be even more chaos than usual. Perfect.

She swung the door open and waited for a microscopic break in the line of students to enter the stream down to the dining room. Jean sat in her seat and tried to ignore it every time someone came up from behind and hit her chair trying to get through. How hard is it to be patient and wait for the other people to pass?

Looking across from her, she felt her jaw open and her nerves were no longer under her control enough to tell it to close. Luckily, it decided to before he looked up, which he did eventually, "Why are you starin' at me, cher?"

Jean shook her head, "I didn't expect to see you sitting across from me this morning."

"Who did you expect then?" he asked in a silent challenge as he leaned back against his chair in a lazy manner and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Certainly not you, nor any other Acolyte," she retorted, copying his stance in a more professional way.

This only made him chuckle, "Surely it's not the person you spent so long crying over."

Her body froze. Was it really that obvious?

As if he was the telepath and not her, he leaned over the table, his face uncharacteristically losing all traces of snark, at least she assumed that was uncharacteristic for him, and said, "No, it's not obvious. I just make it my business to know people."

"As do I. Maybe we could get together some time and talk about it," she snapped. She normally wasn't that bitchy, but she didn't like people knowing her. It was always HER who did the knowing, not them.

He sat back in his chair again, still serious, "Sure Jean. Talk."

Still trying to decipher what he meant, she felt Scott's mental presence a scant second before he entered the room. He took his usual seat in between Jean and Rogue and across from Ray when he looked up and saw who was sitting across from his girlfriend. He was clearly startled, which surprised Jean because he almost never showed emotion, but he gave a curt nod to the newcomer.

Whispers started filling the room as not-so-obvious-but-actually-really-obvious glances toward Remy started taking over breakfast. Some of them looked scared, others angry, and others more curious than he would have given credit to most teenagers for.

Professor Xavier in his typical manner was the last one to enter the dining hall. With a couple loud clanks of his fork on the glassware, he gained the attention of all the eyes in the room, "Ah! I see you've all noticed we have a new guest here. Remy LeBeau, better known as Gambit. Yes, he is a member of the X-men now so we should all _trust_ him now. He is no longer an Acolyte and should not be treated as such. If I see such manners in this school, fitting measures shall be taken. I expect you to treat him as you would your best friend, even if you don't like him. This goes for anyone else here too, as I see we've been having more problems here with that than improvements. With that speech covered, let us begin."

Rolling eyes covered many of the faces in the room as they passed the plates of steaming food around the table. No one ever really talked at meal times, because the food was just so damn good. Regardless though, meals couldn't last forever, and people needed to get on with their lives. Many of the students set off for school, while the adults waited back.

Jean looked over at Scott for a moment, who had been engaged in a hushed conversation with Rogue. Finally he sighed and had enough decency to look at her instead of continuing to ignore her, "Look, Jean. As much as I'd love to do something with you today, I just can't. I have things I have to do, like getting ready for more classes I'm being assigned. You understand, right?"

She looked away from him and down at her plate with bits of bacon still on it, "Yeah, I get it."

He gave her the same nod he had given Remy, and stood with Rogue to leave and presumably talk about classes. Professor Xavier, Ororo, and Hank left to prepare for a meeting with a few members of the Senate next week and Logan left to go...do something with his bike.

Jean held back the tears and sobs with practiced strength and even that was barely enough. Remy was the only one left in the room. Jean didn't trust herself to stand yet, nor did she trust her voice or her eyes. Finally Remy stood and looked at the clearly broken redhead.

"Cher, something tells me you could really use someone to talk to."

Jean burst into tears.

**What did you think? What should Remy do with Jean, if anything, now that she's crying? Review!**


	5. Little Red Cat

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Thank you to the one person who has done something with the alerts or favorites. I got no reviews so I got no suggestions on how this story should proceed. Hopefully that changes in later chapters because I actually do get writer's block.**

Usually when people think of Remy LeBeau, they think of a ladies' man and a gambler. They don't usually think of him as being sentimental. Much to their surprise, they would be proven wrong. Remy LeBeau doesn't like to see women hurt.

He slid over the table. Jean was covering her face with her hands, but that didn't matter. He took her body into his arms and held her. She continued to sob. It was clear she was hurt by that Cyclops boy. Remy stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her. Jean knew she should feel ashamed, but she was more confused than anything.

They stayed like that for longer than they probably should. Jean's sobs turned to cries and her cries turned to whimpers. The whole time she cried, he never let go. When she looked up she found herself on his lap, looking into red on black eyes. Eyes that probably should have scared her, but thrilled her to her core.

"You didn't have to-" she started to say but he put a finger to her lips.

"Not everyone wants to hurt you. Some actually try to help," Remy told her, wiping a few tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't like seeing women cry, especially because of stupid men."

"He's not stupid, he's..." Jean looked away. "He's just busy."

Remy couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes and was glad she couldn't see, "Girl, all guys use that excuse when there's someone else involved."  
>From the look in her bright green eyes when she looked at him again, that wasn't the right thing to say, "Y-you think...do you really think he's..."<p>

Remy looked away from her broken face, "I don't know. You're in college, yes?"

She nodded, "I go back in a few days, but I wanted to see him before I went."

He took her soft face into his calloused hands, "Cher, just go back to school. Before you protest, take it from someone who's been there and gotten the T-shirt. Just go. You'll only get more hurt if you stay."

She shook her head, "I can't. I need to know."

"Sometimes being ignorant is better than knowing."

She stood and walked out, up to her room. She sat on her bed for what felt like a lifetime before she stood, went over to her closet, and pulled out her suitcase to begin packing again.

Remy watched the redhead leave and suddenly felt a weight on his chest, and an anger to follow. Despite the reputation that followed him, he had actually never hurt a woman. He thought about that again and scratched it. He had only hurt one woman before.

Sighing, he stood and walked out into the hall so he could ascend the stairs when he hurt a familiar laugh. Rogue's.

His curiosity got the better of him and he decided he would investigate. Little did he know that he would later regret it. When he rounded the corner, the scene he saw made him want to scream and cry. Rogue and Scott where messing around. Not touching, obviously, but still messing around, and clearly in love.

He turned around and walked away as fast as he could. He wanted to kill whoever had coined the phrase curiosity killed the cat. Yeah, he liked Rogue, but he wasn't the cat that would be killed from this discovery.

It would be a little red cat.

**Review please!**


	6. Home

Jean had left the Institute, and damn him if Remy LeBeau hadn't been right. She did feel a little better now that she was away. Yes, she still wanted to know what was going on, natural human curiosity and insecurity, but she did feel a lot better not having to see herself blown off again and again.

When she had left, she had just packed up everything she had left at the Institute along with everything she had brought with. Scott wasn't downstairs when she went down, so she walked into Professor Xavier's office and dropped her room key off on his desk. She would have loved to have seen his face when he found out that she had left, but then she thought with a pang that he might not care. If that was the case, there was definitely somebody in the equation. But who?

She couldn't figure out for the life of her, but had a sinking feeling that it was right in front of her. Still she smirked to think of what everyone else would say when they saw she had moved out completely without offering anyone a goodbye. She started unpacking the boxes and suitcases, placing everything around her apartment. It was finally starting to look like home.

That was something she hadn't been able to feel in a long time. Home. It made her smile now. She missed her family, more specifically her older sister Sarah, her brother-in-law Paul, and her niece and nephew, Gailyn and Joey. She had also felt a few of those feelings at the Institute, but it wasn't always the same.

Some of those memories still made her smile though, and a warm feeling coursed through her chest. Ororo and her in the garden. Logan teaching her to drive. Professor Xavier helping her with her telepathy. Scott's shy arrival. Kitty coming to her before prom in tears, looking for advice. Rogue and her going on a shopping trip to escape having to teach Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara how to cook, and actually becoming good friends. Remy holding her after Scott unknowingly hurt her.

That last one brought happy tears to the corners of her green eyes. The theif had a soft spot for hurting women. Who knew?

It was something she could have never seen coming, but welcomed with a fiery intensity.


	7. TV Reveals the Secret

**Thank you for the review last chapter. It made my day, and it's the only reason another chapter got put up this soon.**

Remy woke up with a headache from the concussion of shock a week prior and hollow pit in his stomach that hadn't gone away since that night to boot. The night he had seen Scott and Rogue together. The night he had seen the man causing Jean's emotional demise and the reason he had joined the X-men together.

After watching them for a week, he had to give them credit. They knew how to keep a secret. Nobody seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, or if they did, they were probably either too scared to say something to Jean or willing to let her handle the situation herself. Remy knew that not a soul here cared about him.

Also, after a week, he had learned that their love wasn't just infatuation, must to his dismay. They were really in love. The thought made him want to hit something and never stop pounding, but he couldn't figure out why.

Skipping a morning shower because of the one he had taken the night before, he also vouched to skip breakfast. Probably the best idea because not five minutes after he got downstairs, he heard the call.

_X-men! Get ready to leave! We have a mission!_ Charles Xavier sent telepathically into the minds of everyone present, to the surprise of many. Quite a few of the students were immature and uncontrolable. It must be a serious mission if he's requiring their presence...or a field trip "learning experience" type situation. Those were getting old fast, and Remy hadn't been here long at all.

If Remy had a smidge of respect left for the cheating slimeball by the name of Scott Summers, it would be because Scott was the only person besides a few of the other adults like Ororo, Logan, Hank, and Charles who didn't slip into someone else's room if they were walking down the same hallway to avoid being near him. For that he would be forever grateful.

After everyone was in their uniforms, Remy's being his normal attire, and seated on one of the many flight transports, they set off for their mission, which would take place in Chicago. They were debriefed on the way.

It seemed that Magneto had been up to his old tricks again, this time enlisting help from the Brotherhood and quite a few other new mutants they had recruited, whether voluntarily or by force was a whole other story. If Remy LeBeau knew anything about Magneto's recruitment policy, it was if you needed something, he promised it...for a significant price, always much more than it was worth, but also an offer too good to refuse.

At this point they knew no more as to how many they were facing than the identities of those they didn't know. All that was clear was it was going to take all that they had to make in and out while doing their duty to save the innocent humans of Chicago.

Sometimes being the good guy really sucked.

* * *

><p>The battle had been hard, bloody, and emotionally and physically tolling. Remy hoped that there wouldn't ever be a battle like that again.<p>

They had never actually gotten the chance to land any of the transportation. The Blackbird, which Remy hadn't been on, was made of metal so Magneto began to crush it, making sure he gave everyone plenty of time to get off. He wasn't out to kill the X-men after all. Just make sure they were out of the game.

Remy felt a weird sensation of both weightlessness and complete weight as he fell to the ground. He later learned that it was Kitty who had phased him out of the air transport he had occupied. Thank God she had, because not thirty seconds later, the thing was blown apart by a scream of some sort. Unlike any mutants they had ever faced, and not just in the numbers, they were fighting a losing battle from the get go.

Needless to say, they did just that. Lose. They hadn't lost anybody though, and they had done plenty of damage to Magneto's people. They wouldn't be coming back any time soon. The details of the fight were too gruesome even for someone like Remy.

Charles had said that he was going to spend all night long with any students and teachers that wanted to watch the battle, as Magneto had suspiciously left all of the news crews alone. They had gotten plenty of footage.

Whether it be fortunate or unfortunate, that footage had been streamed live to almost every news station all over the globe as the fight was happening.

* * *

><p>For one lone redhead, however, it was unfortunate. Quite unfortunate indeed.<p>

Tears streamed down Jean Grey's face as her left hand covered her mouth. She hadn't had classes today, so she had spent all day at her apartment, getting everything set back into place while watching the TV in the background. She was watching a rerun of some of the footage she had seen streamed live just like millions had earlier, and probably at this very moment as well.

It wasn't the fight she was focused on, at least not exactly. It was what had happened to two people in the fight. More what they were doing actually.

In the middle of a fight, Scott had leapt in front of a fallen Rogue, picked her up bridal style, and as he was carrying her off to the side, he had kissed the hair covered top of her head.

That little gesture made everything clear to her. Why Scott had been spending so much time with the quiet southerner. Why her dramatic change in style. Why he refused to give her even close to the same affections.

Her boyfriend was in love with the Rogue.

**I know, it was short and I didn't do a very good job of explaining the fight, but I think I've caught the flu so my stomach is rather weak at the moment, and I've been writing fight scenes all day long. =P I apologize for the short chapters and I hope they will get longer as this story goes on.**

**Reivew please!**


	8. Tell Me

**I want to send a massive thank you and shout out to Sesshomaru28 for reminding me about Betsy and Emma. I promise that Jean and Remy _will_ be meeting eventually, but I don't know when or how. Probably within a chapter or two.**

"I-I-I c-can't believe what h-he did to m-m-meeee," Jean cried. "He c-couldn't even t-t-tell meeeee!"

"I know, hon, I know. He's an asshole," Besty said, smoothing back Jean's red hair from her wet face. Tears covered almost every inch of her pink cheeks.

Emma snorted, "Asshole? He's a lot more than an asshole. If I ever see him, I'll shove his preppy little-"

"Bloody hell Emma," Betsy said, letting her English accent coat her words as Jean wailed. "Must you?"

Emma crossed her arms over her white cami, "Fine."

Betsy, Emma, and Jean were alike in many ways, but completely different in others.

Jean had always been the mother figure, keeping control when they needed it. Always kind and caring, ready to sacrifice herself before anyone else, Jean had helped Betsy and Emma through more college troubles than either woman could hope to pay back.

Besty, really named Elizabeth Braddock, was a little more reckless than Jean, but still had the same sense of calm. She had an attitude not to be reckoned with, and massive skills to back them up.

Emma Frost was probably the least caring of consequences in the whole group. A more 'act first, ask questions later' girl than anything, Emma was quite used to a life of luxury. Coming from a rich background, much like Betsy, Emma refused to let herself slip from the clutches of elegance, something which Betsy did with grace.

More than anything, these women connected through the fact that they were mutant telepaths with other exceptional skills behind them as well. They had become as close as sisters, and seeing one of them fall always brought the others down as well.

Betsy and Emma stayed by Jean's side all night long while she cried her shattered heart out. Betsy was the first to have to leave, waving goodbye to the other two girls as she struggled to carry all of her books and put her purple hair in a ponytail at the same time. Emma muttered her apologies as she had to leave an hour later as well.

Jean was alone with only her misery for company.

* * *

><p>[phone conversation]<p>

"But Jean, I don't understand," Scott cried.

"You better. You know as well as I do that there were plenty of cameras around that day. Did you really think even for a minute that one of them hadn't caught something on film?" Jean said as she shook with fury in order to keep herself from screaming.

Scott sighed into the phone, making Jean on the other end cringe at the loud noise, "What did you see?"

"I saw the fight, Rogue fall, you pick her up and KISS HER ON THE HEAD!" She lost the battle with screaming.

"So you saw a simple kiss. It doesn't mean anything."

"Tell me," Jean whispered, a sudden change that would have made anyone's heart clench. "Tell me you never cheated on me. Tell me this is all a mistake. Tell me you never lied to me. Tell me..."

"I'm sorry Jean. I can't. I-I love Rogue. I always have," Scott admitted. "I'm sorry I lied and I'm really, _really_ sorry you had to find out like this, but I love her. There's nothing more to say or do about it."

After a long pause to which Jean contributed nothing, Scott said, "I guess we're definitely over. I'm sorry it had to be like this. I really am. I hope one day you can forgive me."

He hung up, but Jean didn't seem to notice. She still held the corded white phone up to her ear. With tears overflowing from her eyes and landing like raindrops on her windows of cheeks, she looked at the window outside that was a complete contrast to what she was feeling inside. It was a nice clear night.

She closed her eyes tight, curled into the fetal position, and said into a dead phone, "Tell me you love me."

**I know it's still short, but since spring break is FINALLY HERE I should be able to work on it. I _do_ have an art project to work on as well so I won't be updating as much as I would like.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Horrible? Good? Indifferent? Feed me reviews!**


	9. Fallen

**I'm sorry if my comment at the top of last chapter sounded annoyed or frustrated, but it wasn't meant to. To make it up to you, Remy and Jean will be meeting in this chap. I apologize.**

Remy walked into the kitchen, and the sight before him made him wonder exactly what had happened over the years. Kurt had food shoved in his face by Kitty to which he was refusing to eat, a new thing for him, "Uh, what's going on here?"

Kitty turned and beamed at the man. It was a massive turn of events from when he had arrived. After he had proven himself in a few battles, they began to trust him, Kitty especially who seemed to regard him as a weird older brother, "Kurt refuses to eat my cookies."

Remy picked a normal looking chocolate-chip cookie off of the plate on the counter, "Why?"

"I have a bad history with food," she pouted. "Even though I've been trying and trying to get better, and have _succeeded_, he still refuses to eat it."

Remy shrugged, "I will."

She grinned, ignoring Kurt's sounds of protest as Remy took a large bite out of the cookie. They watched him chew and swallow while a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "Needs a little more vanilla, but other than that, they're nothing short of perfect."

Her smile got even bigger, and she gave Kurt a 'told ya so' look as she walked out of the room carrying her batch of sweets with her. Kurt gave Remy a skeptical look, "Were they really that good?"

Remy nodded, "Whatever happened between the two of you and food before would be non-existent now."

"How did you know that the cookies needed more vanilla?"

The older man rolled his eyes, "Because I _have_ baked before."

"Why? Don't they have grocery stores that sell cookies down in New Orleans?" Kurt said, wearing a shock of utter disbelief.

Remy sighed, "Nothing beats homemade cookies...unless Bella Donna is making them."

"Who's Bella Donna?"

Remy sat on the table next to the chair Kurt occupied, "My ex-wife."

"You were _married_?" Kurt asked as his blue eyes bugged out of his head.

Remy laughed, "Yes, but not happily. We came from rival families. I came from the Thieves Guild and her from the Assassins Guild. Even though we were friends for years, tensions increased between our families. My father arranged for a marriage between the two of us in hopes that would calm the tensions."

Remy sighed, "It didn't work. Right after the wedding, her brother, Julien, thought to fight me to the death out of jealousy. I won. As punishment for killing him, I was banished from New Orleans. Bella tried to follow me, but her family wouldn't let her. A fight insued again, and this time Bella was struck and seemingly killed. I found out later that she was still alive and looking for me."

He shuddered, "She was a very possessive, demanding, and practically insane woman. We had always been friends and I had never wanted it to be more than that. I knew her. She wanted it. You can imagine me not wanting to go back down and meet her again."

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry. If I would have known, I wouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. Feels good to talk about it with someone...as long as you won't spread it around to everyone in the mansion that I was married," Remy narrowed his red on black eyes at the boy.

"The days of me being a helpless snoop have come and gone, my friend. Your secret is safe with me," he said, right before he ported out, clearly seeing what Remy didn't.

Scott walked in the room with Rogue holding his hand in her gloved one, talking about whatever it is they talk about. They didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence, something they had been doing a lot lately, since everyone had found out. That's what made him wonder.

"Hey, lovebirds! Does Jean know about you guys yet?"

Scott stopped picking up something from the fridge and glared at him from over the door, "What's it matter to you?"

Remy stood, deciding not to let this boy think he was weak, "Only that the poor girl gave you everything and more that she could, and would have gone even further, but then you do this pathetic show behind her back. How do you think she's going to feel, knowing that someone she had been so in love with left her while still being with her for someone who had become a friend."

Without waiting for a reply that would have been a waste of time to hear, he walked out of the kitchen and started to go up the stairs. A strong hand on his shoulder caught his attention.

He whirled around and met the face of the same man who had tackled him on his first day at the Institute, "What do you want?"

"You asked whether or not Jean knew. She does, but from what I heard on Scott's end last night, he wasn't being too nice about it," Logan ran a hand through his black hair. "Look, I think of Jean like a daughter. I promised to protect her when she came here, but this is one thing I was never good at. You connected with her that day in the dining room."

Remy shrugged, refusing to meet his brown eyes, "So?"

"So? Think about it, Cajun. You implied it yourself that she's probably pretty hurt, and if I know Jean, you can scratch the probably out and replace pretty with extremely. She's going to need someone, and not one of her roommates," Logan clapped the man on the back. "Think about it."

He only thought about it for a scant second more before he practically ran up the stairs, threw some stuff in a duffelbag, and made his way to the garage, where Logan was already waiting with Remy's keys.

"How did you know?"

Logan had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You're not Scott. You're not going to leave her feeling like shit just because her boyfriend, the person who _should_ be going to check on her, doesn't feel like putting in the effort."

Remy grabbed his keys, started his bike, and rode off toward Jean. Logan watched him the whole time, knowing Jean would be safe as long as Remy LeBeau was alive.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, Knock.<em>

Jean really didn't feel like getting out of bed just to answer the damn door, but she knew that she had to. Betsy, and especially Emma, would never forgive her if a package came and she didn't get out of bed in order to answer the door, broken heart or not. Her classes were done for the day and Betsy and Emma wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

"I'm coming," she shouted with a huge amount of effort. Everything seemed so much harder now.

When she opened the door, it wasn't a delivery man, "Remy! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and stepped aside. Remy's heart clenched when he saw her. The light that made her green eyes look alive had gone out. She no longer looked like the Jean Grey he had barely known.

"What are you doing here?"

Remy pulled her to the couch, sat down, and held her in his arms, "I'm here for you."

She thought her eyes had dried out, but when he said that, the tears started all over again. This time, it wasn't a couple of girls who patted her awkwardly on the back and told her Scott was an ass. That wasn't what she needed to hear. She didn't need to hear anything.

She just wanted to be held.

And hold her he did, as she spent a good hour sobbing into his chest. He just rubbed small circles into her back and stroked her hair, his hold on her never weakening. Eventually she quieted and fell asleep in his arms. He didn't mind. Exactly the opposite actually.

That's when he felt a probe in his mind, that made it feel like it was splitting down the middle. Then the door to the apartment opened, "Who is he? What's wrong with Jean?"

Jean woke up with a start as Remy fell to the floor, clutching his head. Knowing immediately what was wrong, she shoved with as much force as she could muster at the other two women with her own telepathy. They fell on the floor themselves, clutching their heads. Jean knew she should feel bad, but she didn't. Remy was free of their clutches now and had stopped thrashing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jean screamed at them, crouching beside him. "He was here to help me!"

"We didn't know!" Emma screamed back as Betsy held her from charging at Jean. The two always had temper issues.

"You're freaking telepaths, and your morals are way looser than mine!" Jean screamed. "You couldn't have figured it out for yourselves before you attacked someone who came down all the way from New York to see me!"

Betsy closed the door as she dragged Emma out before she could reply, like they had all done for each other so many times before. They were probably going to end up staying at a hotel to let the tension smooth over. Jean immediately felt bad for snapping but she knew Emma wouldn't be until she had time too cool off. For having the last name Frost, she was rather full of flame.

"It's alright Jean. I'm okay," Remy said, sitting up and grabbing her hand.

"No, it's not okay. They shouldn't have attacked you like that," she protested, helping him up.

He laughed, "They were protecting you. They're your friends. And, honestly, after what happened with Scott, can you really blame them?"

She shook her head, suddenly feeling ashamed. Remy pulled her down on the couch to sit next to him, "I came to see if you were okay after what he did to you. Are you?"

"I..." Jean took a deep breath. "I will be eventually, I guess. I'll have to be. Right now though..."

He nodded and she didn't continue. He understood. That's all she needed to know.

"Remy," Jean began. "I know you came here to see if Scott had hurt me and how bad, but...why?"

Remy sighed and asked the obvious question, "What do you mean?"

"Why you? Out of anyone who could have come to see me, especially being from the mansion, why would it be you?"

Remy thought about it for a minute, "Honestly, I don't know myself. It's really complicated."

"Complicated I can understand. What I don't understand is how after knowing me for less than twenty-four hours you feel obligated to work your way down to me and see if I'm all right."

He ran a hand through his brown hair, really not wanting to have this conversation. Remy knew she wasn't going to stop until she got an answer. Remy also knew that answer would be one she wouldn't like, one he hadn't seen until this moment, though he really should have. Logan saw it so why hadn't he?

Jean continued to press on the topic, though it didn't annoy him nearly as much as it should have. It was quite entertaining to see her getting frustrated. It was also working to keep her mind off of the asshole who had broken her heart. At any rate, he did eventually get sick of just waiting for her to stop.

That's when the cajun cobra decided to strike the red cat.

Remy snaked a tanned hand behind her neck, letting it get tangled in her red hair, and pulled her face up to his lowered one, looking into her green eyes for just a moment before kissing her lips.

Like anyone would have been in that situation, Jean Grey was utterly shocked. Her body became as stiff as a marble statue, unable to protest or encourage the man kissing her now. As he was, she wasn't sure whether or not she liked it.

The complete disappointment that filled her body when he pulled back showed her she felt the same as him.

Some part of Jean, not knowing how big or small just yet, had fallen for Remy LeBeau.

**What did you think? Reviews make my day.**


	10. New Love

"Why did you pull away?" Jean asked, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Remy stiffened, "You...wanted me to continue?"

As an answer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she could. Remy had never done it before, but he melted into the kiss. He wrapped her safely in his arms, silently telling her no man would ever hurt her again.

Jean pulled back from his lips, wanting to go back, but knowing if she did things could easily go too far. He was absolutely captivating.

"Who knew you could fall in love with someone after twenty four hours?" Remy asked, pulling her into his chest.

Jean laughed and teased him, "Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight."

He laughed as well, but then regarded her seriously, "I never believed it until I met you."

Jean kissed him again as he entagled his hands in her hair. Suddenly, she didn't care about going too far. Remy picked her up bridal style, never breaking the kiss, and brought her to her bedroom. As Jean pulled Remy's shirt over his head and he kissed her neck, she smiled, knowing her life had just begun.

* * *

><p>Scott sighed as his car traveled down the street he had hoped he would never have to travel down again. Shortly after Remy left to go...wherever the hell it was Remy went, Scott's guilt at betraying Jean had won over...and Rogue wouldn't have ever spoken to him again if he hadn't at least talked to Jean in person once.<p>

He pulled up to her apartment building and saw Betsy and Emma eating ice cream. Emma and Betsy both looked grimly happy, but the minute they saw Scott as he got out they shot up out of their seats, ice ream cones falling to the cement, and got into an attack position.

Scott held up his hands in a warding gesture. Betsy looked thoughtful for a moment while Emma just looked pissed, but eventually Betsy put her hand on Emma's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Whatever she said, it made the blonde smile and calm the tension in her muscles. Scott nodded to them and walked up the stairs.

Betsy glanced at Emma, "Prepare for the fireworks."

Emma laughed, "Fireworks? More like an atom bomb."

"Regardless of the fire power, I wouldn't want to be around when the sparks go flying."

Emma grinned evily, "Oh, but I do."

* * *

><p>Scott used his key to Jean's apartment for the last time and opened the door. She had never had a problem with him just coming in before, but the circumstances were different now. He couldn't rethink it now. Scott was already in.<p>

He sat on her couch and waited for a few minutes before deciding to see if she was okay. Hell, she was probably sleeping.

Scott was right, but not in the way he expected. Jean was sleeping...naked...in the arms of Remy LeBeau.

He stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him, causing the lovers to jolt awake. He gave them a grim, angry smile, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually, you are," Remy stretched.

Jean slapped his chest, "Shush! Scott! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright after...our conversation."

"You're a little late for that," Remy said.

Scott glared at the cajun, "Why don't you let her speak for herself?"

"Why don't you butt out, Scott?" Jean snapped. "You've done nothing for me! You cheated on me, didn't tell me, and left me to find out from a television crew! After I called you, you left me to my broken heart and the care of my roommates! Now, after a few days you decide you want to come and help me? Remy's right. You're a little late."

Jean settled back down into Remy's embrace causing an involuntary smirk to play across his face. Scott trembled with fury, wanting to punch the southern charmer's lights out. "Your heart doesn't look so broken, since you slept with Remy LeBeau."

Remy tightened his hold on the redhead and kissed her temple, "I fixed it. I helped her, something which you were too cowardly to do. I'm sure everyone will be much more happy if you just walked out of here now, and never came back."

"Fine."

And with that last word, Jean felt her first love walk out the door, much to her relief. She looked up at her new love, "Do you really think he's gone?"

Remy smiled, "He's a fool if he comes back. I promise, he'll never hurt you again. No one will. I love you, Jean."

"I love you, Remy."

Outside of the apartment building, two young women gave exchanged smirks and high fives.

**Short, I know, but it's the best I could do in one class period. Please forgive me and I'll attempt to make the next one longer. Please click the little blue button and leave a review! It wouldn't go unappreciated.**


	11. Epilogue

[Five years later]

Jean sat in the kitchen of the house she and her husband had built from the ground up four years prior, sipping a cup of mostly cold coffee and staring without reading at the morning's paper. No, she was far too caught up in her memories to really do anything else.

Saying getting used to Remy and Jean as a couple was hard for the rest of the X-men would be laughable. It was nearly impossible, but with Logan already having accepted the relationship even before it truly existed almost scared everyone else into following. Eventually that pretend acceptance became real and within a year, Jean Grey became Jean LeBeau after an extremely small ceremony at the mansion.

What was even harder than accepting Jean and Remy as a couple was getting Jean, Remy, Scott, and Rogue to talk to one another. A few months before Jean's wedding, however, Rogue found it in her favor to make-up with the redhead, and the two women had been as close as sisters ever since, all previous animosity forgotten. The two made it clear (loudly so) that the men were to make up themselves, and so they did. Rogue became Anna Marie Summers seven months after Jean and Remy's marriage.

In the years that followed, all of the X-men began settling down with their own families, some leaving the estate for other states or countries entirely, some moved into their own houses graciously built by the Professor but remained on the grounds, and others still, like Scott, Rogue, Jean, and Remy, just moved into suburbs of Bayville. It was close enough to be on call, but far enough away to live their own lives.

The phone rang, snapping her out of her trip down memory lane, "Hello?"

"Hey, Red. I know you're probably busy with the princess and all, but Emma and I are meeting up for lunch next week in Boston and we were wondering if you could make it?" Betsy asked, sounding tired.

"I'll have to talk to Remy, but I think I might actually be able to make this one," Jean sighed.

She heard the crying of a baby on the other end and Betsy groaned, "I have to go. I'm glad you'll probably be able to make it. I just wish this child could sleep."

"Good luck."

Jean put the phone back in the cradle and put her fingers to her temples, knowing exactly what Betsy was going through. That first year with Rachel had been a wreck!

"You miss them, don't you?" her husband asked, walking into the room.

She turned and gave him a warm smile that instantly had one growing across his face, "Of course I do. They're my friends. However, I love you two much more."

Remy glanced at the sleeping four-year-old in his arms, "She's impossible not to love. Much like her mother."

"I'd ask what you want with a comment like that, but I already know," she took her daughter from him. "We already agreed that we only wanted one child. She's a handful enough as it is, being exactly like her father."

He pouted, "A king and queen can have more than one princess."

"They would need a damn big castle to handle that much drama. Something we don't exactly have the luxury of right now."

Remy couldn't reply as a knock sounded on their front door. He shot her a mock glare and opened it, revealing Rogue (who for some reason still prefered to be called by her codename) and Scott, both balancing one of their children. They frequently met for playdates, in order to get some of the energy out...and to spoil someone other than their own offspring.

Scott set little Christopher down who immediately ran over to a waking Rachel and drug her by the arm out into the backyard. His little sister, Katherine, was right on their heels.

"If he runs to her like that now-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Rogue. She's never dating. Especially not him. I will lock her in the cellar if I have to," Remy sat down, crossing his arms defiantly.

Rogue rolled her eyes in response, "Honestly, you sound just like Scott when we talk about Katie."

Jean laughed, "Honey, they're never going to soften up. You know that."

"Well, maybe if I had more children to practice with..." Remy mumbled.

Scott laughed, "That arguement doesn't work, Cajun, I'm sorry to say."

Rogue swatted him on the arm, but was smiling just as big was the rest of them.

And so an afternoon was spent, waiting for Monday where they would all go to work at the mansion and worry about their children's futures, all with the support of someone they truly loved there whenever they would need it.

**...Yeah, definitely not my finest work of writing, but I thought I could stretch this story farther and...I failed all of you. I'm very sorry. I hope this epilogue wasn't too bad. I know I don't deserve it, but you could always be extremely nice and leave me a review as a parting gift. **

**T****hank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story to it's conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed this strange pairing as much as I did. I think this is one I will come back to in the future. Until next time, happy writing!**


End file.
